


In the End it's Family you Choose

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly feels, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Stanford Era, mpreg!Dean, non graphic mpreg, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a gift for <a href="http://2people2.livejournal.com/profile">2people2</a> as part of the lj mpregwinchester fic exchange. Thankyou to my beta <a href="12rosesofautumn.tumblr.com">12rosesofautumn</a>. </p><p>Summary: It’s Christmas and Sam is doing his annual volunteering at the hospital. When he sees Dean, he isn’t sure whether to talk to him or not. But when he realised Dean is pregnant and needs his help? Well, there is no question that Dean is coming home with Sam. Now to get Dean to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End it's Family you Choose

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for the prompt “Sam is volunteering at the hospital a couple of weeks before Christmas time, and is surprised to see a pregnant Dean there (he’s not in labor, just staying under observation for a few days before he gets sents hom). Sam tries to get Dean to agree to stay with him, and after a little arguing, Dean finally agrees. The writer can write about Christmas if they want to.” I’m sorry I didn’t get to Christmas, but I can tell you, Dean definitely stayed :-)

Of all the places Sam expected to see his brother, the Paternity Unit at the John Lawn Memorial hospital, wasn’t even on the list. It was in California. Near to Stanford. Where Sam lived. There was no way Dean would be here.

But the man leaning against the nurses’ station, gesticulating wildly was definitely his brother. And the duty nurse didn’t look impressed. 

Sam slipped back round to corner before Dean saw him. He needed to think. He’d never expected to see Dean again. When he’d walked away from his father, it was as good as walking away from Dean too. At least, that’s what Sam told himself. 

But seeing Dean standing there in front of him, it was something else. Dean looked a little lost and lonely, and Sam was forced to remember all the messages he’d never listened to, the phone calls he’d never returned. When had the last one been anyway? Maybe… maybe 6 months ago?

The question now, was what to do. Pretend he hadn’t seen Dean? Biting his lip Sam ran over the possibilities. Dean must have been here for someone else. Sam would have known if Dean was a carrier, which meant Dean had gotten himself into a mess. And it was someone he cared about enough to come to a hospital in a place he never wanted to be. That meant it was someone important to Dean. And… the baby, it would be Sam’s family too. Some little nephew or niece. 

But. 

Sam had cut all ties. It had been the best decision for everyone. And realistically, a kid didn’t change that. 

Sam could turn away now, forget he’d ever seen Dean, and no one would be the wiser. 

At least that’s what he told himself he would do. 

What _actually_ happened was he drifted closer, listening to the conversation. 

“I don’t think you should check yourself out, Mr Vimes.”

“But you can’t technically stop me, can you? I’ve stayed here three fucking days –“

“Mr Vimes!”

“ – and there isn’t anything you can find wrong with me. Right?”

The duty nurse pursed their lips, and looked over Dean’s chart. “ _Technically_ your readings are out of the _immediate_ danger zone. But they’re still high. And you indicated when you were checked in that you were traveling alone…”

Their voice trailed off, leaving space for Dean to answer. Dean’s eyes were closed, arms crossed, and a stubborn expression Sam recognised well on his face. 

Sam thought quickly. Something was pretty wrong if Dean had been out of it enough to give honest answers when he was checked in. 

Wait. 

_Dean_ was checked in? _Dean_ was the one in the paternity unit? Sam’s big brother was not only pregnant, but traveling alone? Alone and unwell enough to end up in hospital? What the fuck was dad doing? 

“Mr Vimes…?”

Sam’s feet were moving before he’d even thought it through. Dean – his big brother –needed him. 

“Dean?”

Both men spun to look at him. Dean looked at him, before glancing away, a tight expression on his face. The nurse looked surprised. 

“Dean? I thought your name was Sam… Sam, how do you know this man?”

Dean was calling himself Sam? What the fuck?

“It’s not so confusing.” Dean was jumping in, smooth as always. “We’re brothers.” The truth? That was novel. “And our dad… well, let’s just say he’s Samuel and I’m Samson. Dad’s a Sam too.”

The nurse didn’t look convinced, but then again, he didn’t have to. He turned to Sam, ignoring Dean. 

“Are you able to look after him, then?”

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean beat him to it. Furious. “What? I’m an adult who is well enough to be released! I don’t see what the problem is?”

Neither did Sam, to be honest. Dean seemed in fine health. Sam’d been volunteering at the Paternity wing for the last three years (although he chose not to dwell on why), and there were men who looked to be much sicker than Dean who were released without any issue. 

The nurse turned their focus back to Dean. “Mr Vimes. You are seven months pregnant.” 

Dean blushed and refused to look at Sam. Sam’s eyebrows rose. Dean didn’t look that pregnant. If anything he just had that bloated look that starving kids got…

“Although your readings may now pass as _not critical_ , you are severely underweight. You were found passed out in your car. Your stress hormones are still high – which is not good for you _or_ the baby, and the specialist determined that even without that, you are a high risk carrier. During your four day stay here you have had constant nausea, as well as headaches, fever and nightmares. You don’t eat enough, drink enough water, and honestly? And given I’m surprised you can stand, I can't understand how your readings have reached an acceptable level.”

At this Dean did glance nervously at Sam, studying his expression. What was Dean hoping for? Acceptance? Disgust? Did he want Sam to walk away or stay? What did Sam want?

As Dean turned to argue more with the duty nurse, Sam studied his brother. Dean was pale and thin. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was shaking. 

But, Sam realised, that shouldn't even matter. Dean's health shouldn't even be a consideration! Even if Dean had been hale and hearty, Dean was his _brother_. Despite what had happened with dad, Dean had always been there for Sam. Always. Despite the silence and distance (which, Sam thought with a wince), was his fault, Dean was _family_. And you looked after family. 

Before Sam could coax Dean into letting him help, he capitulated. 

“You’re worried because I’ll be alone? Fine. I’ll stay with my brother. Alright with you, Sam?”

Sam’s silence was deafening. He was just shocked! This was a new Dean. Must be the baby, he decided dazedly. 

“Sam? Is that ok?” The duty nurse was demanding a response.

“Ah yeah. Of course it is.”

The nurse turned back to Dean. With an insincere smile on his face, he spoke again. “Well. It’s been wonderful having you here, Mr Vimes. If you would just go with Jenny,” and hearing her name a young nurse approached, “and she will help you with the sign out procedure.”

Dean nodded abruptly and turned to leave, but a sharp voice stopped him. “Your brother will meet you out the front, Mr Vimes. Hospital procedure is to leave in a wheelchair.”

Den followed the nurse without acknowledging this. The duty nurse turned to Sam. 

“Your brother? A nightmare! I can’t believe the two of you are related! I didn’t see your name on the visitors roster?”

It was unprofessional, Sam acknowledged, to be talking about a patient like this. But he wanted to know more than he wanted to stick to hospital protocol. 

“I honestly didn’t know he was here! He doesn’t live around here. I wasn’t expecting to see Dean until well after the baby was born.”

The nurse made a face. “Well, something went wrong. I’ve never seen someone functioning so well with almost constant morning sickness. Oh well, at least you can help look after him. I’ve got his prescriptions here for anti-nausea medications, as well as stress, high blood pressure, iron, and another to try and prolong the pregnancy.”

Sam choked. “Prolong…? What?”

The nurse looked at him seriously. “You know he’s high risk, right?” Sam made a noncommittal sound. “Well, he’s pushed his body _well_ beyond stressed. The specialist wanted him on bed rest, but couldn’t demand it. And we never have enough beds…”

Sam made a sound of agreement. The paternity suite was always _packed_. Having a bed out of action for two months wasn’t a viable option. 

Still… this was Dean. 

“Ok, so he’s at 32 weeks. Assuming that he’s not going to stay in bed for 8 weeks, when is reasonably safe?”

“For the baby?”

“For both of them,” Sam firmly replied. He knew the paternity doctors and nurses had a tendency to focus on the baby’s health, ignoring that of the father. That had never been ok in Sam’s book, and it definitely wasn’t ok with regards to Sam’s brother. 

The nurse looked put out for a moment. “More time the better for the baby, you know that, Sam.”

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Sam responded calmly. Inside though? Furious. This was what they said to the prospective dads?

Sighing loudly, the nurse looked over Sam’s shoulder. “Mr Vimes - your brother – is highly stressed. Resting would be good for both him and the baby. Both should be fine if he can make it another two weeks. At the moment if the baby came early…”

Sam knew. He had walked through the neonatal unit. 

But he’d heard enough.

“Thanks. Do you need to come with me to get the prescriptions?”

\--

Being pregnant had changed Dean. He sat, placid and willing ( _and_ still flirting) with the nurses in his wheel chair. When he saw Sam, his face sort of twisted, but he put his best game smile on. It would have fooled Sam if he didn’t know him better.

“Sammy! Ready to rescue me from the clutches of the naughty night nurses?”

Giggles abounded, along with “but it’s daytime, Sam!”. Sam eventually got Dean into his car – a yellow Mitsubishi. 

Dean looked pained. 

“Seriously? After all I taught you?” As Sam started the car, Dean turned to grin at the nurses and wave. As soon as they were out of sight, Dean’s demeanour cooled. “Thanks for the help, Sam. Didn’t think I’d be able to get out of there, if you hadn’t come along. Can you drop me at the Best Western, along 34th? All my stuff should be there. Car too? Fuckin’ hope so.” The last was muttered to himself. 

Ok. So Dean hadn’t really changed. He shouldn’t have expected it. 

The silence dragged on, as Sam tried to think of what to say. Dean had no problems. 

“Look, Sam. You don’t have to pretend. I know you weren’t avoiding me. At least not until today. I saw you when I first arrived, and Christ if that wasn’t a shock! Shouldn’t surprise me though, good little Samaritan Sammy, doing his bit for the community.” 

So the last may have been a touch sarcastic. Sam ignored it. Focusing on the important part. 

“You knew I was there, and didn’t think to say hello? Ask someone to come and find me?” He was doing his level best to keep his face calm, but given Dean’s wrinkled nose, a bitch face may have crept on.

“Oh right. Thought I’d be welcomed with open arms, given the way you’ve ignored my calls for two years.”

“That’s not fair, Dean!” Ok. So it was totally fair. “You could have…”

Luckily he wasn’t given time to finish that sentence. “Could’ve what, Sam? Turned up on your doorstep? Hey Sam! Been a couple of years! Pregnant with nowhere to go! Yeah, I can see that going well.”

Turning his back on Sam, Dean leaned into the door. Sam sighed. Dean was right. If Dean had rung, Sam would have ignored the call. He _liked_ to think that had Dean turned up on his doorstep he wouldn’t have turned him away, but once again, who was to say what he would have done? 

That didn’t matter though. What mattered was now, Dean was here, and Dean needed help. But Sam would have to be sneaky. 

It was going to have to be the truth. 

“I’ve missed you, Dean.”

Sam noted the way Dean’s back tightened. “I did ignore your calls. That was… wrong. It was young, it was selfish. And it was wrong. I just… I couldn’t. I didn’t know if it be you, or dad. And I couldn’t – still can’t – deal with the thought of talking to dad. But… I’ve still missed you.”

“You have friends, Sam…”

Oh. So Dean _had_ checked up on Sam. That actually made him feel better.

“ _Friends_ , Dean. Not family.” Sam leant back, and looked at the roof. “I’ve missed my family. Did you wonder why I was at the hospital, volunteering at Christmas?”

Dean inclined his head. He had wondered. He’d been more caught up in worrying about the baby, but the fact that Sammy was there… Dean blamed exhaustion for not realising that Sam was volunteering. But once he’d realised that, well, yeah. He had wondered. 

“I have friends, Dean. Lots of them really. And they all invite me to their place for Christmas. But… they aren’t the same. I was lonely. And despite the dick I’ve been, I’ve missed you, Dean. I’ve missed _you_.”

Dean refused to look at his brother. It might have been petty, but he was hurt. He’d reached out to Sam – and that hadn’t been easy. Sam was the one with all the _feelings_ and _emotions_ , and he’d flung it back in Dean’s face every time. 

Well. Ignored every single overture. Which was the same fucking thing. 

And now? Now he wanted to play happy families. It’s only because you’re knocked up, his inner voice told him. He would have walked away if you hadn’t been pregnant. 

Dean couldn’t deal with another hit. Dad had taken off to do his own thing. As soon as Shawn learnt Dean was pregnant, back he went to his wife. And to have Sam reject him again? He’d rather do it alone. 

“Let’s not do this, Sam. If I hadn’t been pregnant we both know you would’ve turned your back and walked away. Just drop me off at the motel and pretend you didn’t see me. It can be my Christmas present to you.”

Sam’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. Dean’s word cut deep – because they were true. Hadn’t he thought about walking away the moment he saw Dean? 

“I… maybe. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I wasn’t ready to come back to hunting, to whatever crazy mission dad wanted us on. But like it or not, this changes everything.” Sam turned puppy dog eyes on Dean, all the more powerful because he _meant_ it. “I’ve missed you. I’ve having my big brother around.”

There was silence. 

Then Dean’s tired voice. “What do you want, Sam?”

Yes! Dean’s voice held capitulation. Sam carefully allowed nothing to show in face and voice. It was still possible to get Dean’s back up. 

“Just… just come for Christmas. Let me look after you! Both of you,” he added, a glance at Dean’s belly. 

“Don’t want to intrude…”

“I live alone,” Sam interrupted. “There was too much partying in the college dorms. I have a spare room. And I want to look after you. Let me look after you, Dean. Please?”

And Dean knew he’d lost this one. Even after all this time, he couldn’t deny his brother anything. And if he was being honest? He’d missed Sam too. He’d missed him a lot. And more than that. He was hurting. He was scared and pregnant and alone. 

Turning in his seat, he eyed Sam sternly. “Fine. But you don’t hassle me about medication. At all. And if I get cravings you don’t bitch about how unhealthy it is. And only for a few days. Just until Christmas.”

Sam shot him a smile, dimples out in full force. He’d smother his brother in love, all the love he deserved and never got. And as for the Christmas deadline? Sam was pretty sure he could win that one too. 

“We’ll figure that stuff out later. For now? Let’s get you and my…”

Sam trailed off, and Dean sighed, but finished the sentence. “Nephew.”

Sam’s grin powered up. “Let’s get you and my nephew home. We’ve got lots of catching up to do.”

\--


End file.
